


Second Chances Don't Compare

by Nezanie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pre-OT3, ashe and dedue, one sided edelthea or is it hmm hmmm, side couples include lysithea crushing on marianne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: The world is peaceful, the crests of the elite’s power has dwindled into weaker forms and few carry the birthmark on their skin nowadays. The struggle of the church now long forgotten ironically paves the way for a world of hard work and just rewards. Edelgard is a university student like any other (mostly). She just has a rough time adjusting into normalcy. Between having been adopted by this Rhea a few years back, being concerned for her sister's health, trying to work her way to adulthood and having a crest mark her skin giving her superhuman strength....plus all that studying she's just glad to have the love of her sister, Lysithea and friends. When Dorothea suggests she invites her crush to a party she'd torn, especially since said crush: Byleth Eisner, seems to be avoiding her. Byleth ultimately confides their secret, the ability to stop time and see through it in their dreams when Edelgard is strangely able to invade that time. Byleth, plagued by the nightmares of a past where they cause harm to one another, fears growing closer. Edelgard stubbornly refuses to accept that history would repeat itself. Can she convince Byleth of the same?Edeleth Big Bang 2020 partnered with Toast (https://twitter.com/oreocorio).
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Edeleth Big Bang 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It was a wonderful experience to participate in the Big Bang for Edeleth, it was an amazing challenge and I'm proud we managed to pull it off. I was partnered up with the wonderful Toast (https://twitter.com/oreocorio), please check out the wonderful art she'd made for this fic and follow her for more! [Link to Chapter Art from the lovely Toast: https://twitter.com/oreocorio/status/1324897195141681152]

The first thing that was evident was her state of exhaustion, sleep had never come easily, especially to a second year university art student doing her best to never let her foot off the pedal for the creativity juice. Edelgard woke up to the sound of running water vaguely remembering she had left her sketches in disarray. 

_‘When did I even get in bed?_ ’ 

She bites her lips pushing the panic to the back of her mind for an hour or so more of sleep and wishfully wills her bladder to desist its cry for release. Her eyes had only marginally opened, trying in vain to trick her body to think she hadn’t truly awakened yet.

There was only one other person who would be awake before the crack of dawn. 

‘ _It’s earlier than usual, must be an important meeting.’_ Her eyes opened a tiny bit and her willpower fell flat.

There was no light from what she had managed to glimpse beyond the little open crack of her door. Edelgard feels more than a little guilty at her cowardice: Rhea tries, she’s clumsy when it comes to admitting her feelings much like Edelgard (In Lysithea’s opinion, they're both the type to have difficulty expressing themselves). She’s irritably persistent too. Edelgard has always left the room without much to say leaving things awkward whenever they conversed.

Lysithea, her younger sister by adoption, teased her relentlessly for it. She had adapted quickly from the first day Rhea took them in years ago. This meant that after all the years together, the mother-youngest daughter pair had a closer relationship that sometimes made Edelgard find herself feeling a little left out.

‘Why don’t you just try being a little more honest? Trust her a little? She’s not a bad person.’ Lysithea’s advice from when they had set foot in their new home was still as valid as ever.

Her natural needs finally made her stomach throb. Groaning, she decided to heed her little sister’s advice and jumped out of the bed. Her bare feet tapped against the wooden floor in a curious pitter patter as she stomped back and forth from her room to the bathroom. They had another one downstairs but she knew Rhea was quick and would soon come out. She wanted to greet her properly and say good morning.

“Oh you’re up so early, Edelgard.” Rhea called out on her way back to her room. Edelgard stopped pacing right in front of her feeling her heart jump up to her throat. She swallowed and turned to greet her with an awkward smile.

“Uh!” 

‘ _Damn it’s not going to help if I can’t articulate…_ ’ she thought, feeling a little defeated.

“Do you have an early class? I can give you a ride on my way to work.” She said with a far gentler smile ignoring her child’s awkwardness. It felt a little forced.

“Yeah, it's alright. I can ride with Dorothea.” She winces at the poor lie. She did have class at 7am but Dorothea would only share the 2pm class with her and wouldn’t come to school until later. She could already hear Lysithea chastising her. It had been an opportunity to get over their awkwardness and she blew it.

“Oh, I see…” she whispers, looking more than a little dejected. “I’ll wait for you downstairs, I’ll make breakfast.”

“Oh yes, please! Thank you!” She responds a little too fast, thankfully Rhea doesn’t seem to notice and beamed at not being refused. 

With a chuckle she makes way for Edelgard so she can enter their bathroom. 

“There’s something I’d like to discuss once you’re prepared for school. We can talk about it whilst having breakfast.” Rhea informed her, pausing on her way down by the top of the stairs before she dropped a foot on the first step. “If…”

“Once I’m done I’ll be sure to wake up Lysithea.” Edelgard laughs as soon as she hears Rhea giggle a quick thanks coming between titters. The same routine every morning repeated itself every day.

Lysithea may have jumped a grade or two and ended up in the sharing classes with Edelgard but she still had her childish habits. She was absolutely not a morning person as responsible as she was. Nevertheless, by the time Edelgard was halfway through her cup of tea she stomped down the stairs, sliding down next to Edelgard.

“Morning!” She grumbled sleepily.

Rhea had already finished her food, promptly plating Lysithea’s breakfast and placing it in front of her.

“Thanks!” she mumbles, eyes glittering happily at the pancakes, mood already lightening up with the sight. It had been awhile since they had been treated to such sweets early in the morning.

“I just wanted to let you know we were invited to dinner at the Eisner’s this Friday. Are you busy?” Rhea said, sitting back down and tipping her cup of coffee to her lips. “Seteth and Flayn will also join us.”

Edelgard hiccups in her cup nearly spitting out the scalding liquid all over her half eaten breakfast. She wasn’t sure she could face Byleth considering the last time they did awkwardness had ensued. Her sister on the other hand had different plans for her.

“No I’m free, Edie’s free too! Right?” Lysithea grins, nudging her sister in the ribs. 

“Weren’t you busy being grumpy?” Edelgard rolls her eyes at the cheeky girl but nods her assent. They were both fairly free, exams weren’t around for another few months and the two of them weren’t the type to leave projects and assignments for the last minute. One evening wouldn’t bother their study schedule.

[ART BY TOAST: https://twitter.com/oreocorio/status/1324897195141681152]

“I’m happy to be invited,” she finally mumbled in reply after swallowing the hot mouthful of tea. 

The temperature in the room seemed to plummet. Lysithea looked ready to punch her and Edelgard who really didn’t mean any harm felt a little silly.

“Of course you’re invited, we’re a fam…” Rhea shuts her mouth before finishing the sentence. She glanced at the clock fixed atop their oven and picked up her keys from the breakfast bench. 

“I should get the car ready, it’s getting late.” She relents looking away from Edelgard’s scornful stare. It always seemed to call her a coward. The older woman lingers for a moment as if lost in thought before shaking her keys with a clink and making for the entrance.

Lysithea munches on without a word staring at the pair, her eyes falling on Edelgard who slowly crumpled onto the table, drawing her hands up on her head.

“For all is worth,” her sister says patting her shoulder before picking up her bag, “It wasn’t such a bad attempt this morning.”

“I’ll see you after class, Lys!” Edelgard replies, her tone indicating she was ending the brief feedback session. 

“Maybe you could ask Dorothea for advice!” She continued ignoring her sister’s warning. “She always knows what to say! Probably can help you figure out the loop Byleth threw you in after kissing you all of a sudden last time.”

“Lysithea!” Edelgard hissed before sighing listlessly, “I trust Dorothea but don’t push all the heavy stuff on her. She has enough on her plate, ok?”

The girl nods looking a little guilty, the curious frown on her face is gone before Edelgard can ask her about it. She stood up, chair screeching against the tiles after practically inhaling her breakfast and shouldered her bag.. “Alright, it was just an idea, see you after class then.”

Edelgard waved her off with a sigh hoping that the walk to the university would help her jumpiness as settle down before class. The rest of the morning felt like a blur almost like she had set her default mode to automatic. By lunch break, her notebooks were full of points she’d taken down for classes yet her mind couldn’t recall any of the content. She had been too busy musing on how to come off a little less aggressive towards Rhea. The mess of a situation with Byleth occupying the other half of her brain. Not to mention it would soon be time for Lysithea’s next doctor’s appointment. Edelgard’s list of worries was amply filled with things that were related to others.

She had already eaten half of her meager lunch: ice cold leftover rice before she realized she barely tasted anything. Rhea’s cooking was admittingly better than hers but in her mind it wouldn’t do well to always bother a working woman for every little thing so she had learned to make her own, albeit less appetising lunches. She didn’t even notice Dorothea sneaking up on her until she was enveloped in the scent of old musty books mixed in with fragrant perfume and gently pulled back in a hug.

“You’re alone today Edie?” she laughs letting her off when she felt the pat on the hand she received from the broody looking Edelgard.

“Lysithea went off with her friends. I think her crush is there or something.” She replied shortly without adding much. “Were you practicing?”

Dorothea gave a curt nod in reply and hummed as if she found something amusing about the possibility they would be fighting. “Strange pair they’d make but Lysithea would be good for Marianne. She’s so headstrong.”

“Keep your mischievous matchmaking habits to a minimum, please.” Edelgard shook her head, looking for her bottle in her satchel for a quick sip of water.

Her best friend knew better, she could already feel her scrutinize every inch of her face, “Is everything alright Edie?”

There it was: her mind reading empathy. The casual way Dorothea could read her was becoming a little frightening. Sometimes she wondered if the girl was hiding a crest.

“Can’t say anything bad happened,” she said with a shrug.

“Edie, come on.” Dorothea pressed on, taking a seat beside her.

Edelgard was known for her beauty, her stubborn way of dealing with things until she got perfection and her natural poker face. There were many who feared her fervor. Not Dorothea Arnault. Although she had garnered a lot of fame herself as an incredible actress and a talented singer. Edelgard had lost count on all the times she started a fight on the behalf of the star of the University theatre house.

“We’re going to the Eisner’s place for dinner soon.” She finally relinquished a small part of her troubles knowing fully well that when Dorothea’s interest was piqued she could hide a little something for her. The awkwardness with Rhea was something she was a little reluctant to talk about with a friend in a similar situation. In Dorothea’s case, she hadn’t been so lucky to find a loving home. Instead, she had all the love to give to the children in the orphanage she was raised in.

_‘I don’t need to burden her, it would be insensitive._ ’ She thought and smiled seeing the excitement in her friend scooching over to close the distance between them and get comfortable with her head in her hands. Dorothea nodded signaling for her pal that she was ready to listen. Little did she know she just set herself up for a bigger hurdle to pass over.

“So you can talk about the kiss?” She asked, becoming somber all of a sudden.

“I guess, I don’t know really how to bring that particular event to the table of items we have to discuss,” Edelgard said angrily, waving her hands aimlessly and clapping her hands on her thighs.

“Oh perfect timing!” She squealed in reply, clapping her hands enthusiastically, “You can ask Byleth to the party!”

Edelgard nearly choked on a few veggies she was chewing on, “Party? What Party?”

“I told Lys to tell you.” Dorothea seemed confused, there was suspicion in her eyes for a brief moment. 

Edelgard gnawed on her spoon hoping she could keep it cool, “I’ll ask about why she didn’t tell you later Edie, for now, just ask Byleth to the party!”

“Why?” She questioned after a heartbeat of silence.

“Why? It’s only the most perfect timing ever, you’ll have a little bit of a drink in you and loosen up. She’ll have a little drink in her and mellow down, maybe a miracle would grace us and she’d smile?” Dorothea gasped spectacularly showing off her acting skills before shrugging her own remark off, “ Well, surely there will be all sorts of opportunities to look forward to!”

“Most importantly I’ll have a little bit of a drink and loosen up,” she grumbled, quoting her friend unamused.

“You got it,” Dorothea replied, she even had the audacity to wink.

Taking a deep breath and putting her food next to her for a minute lest she choke on some other carrot, she asked tentatively hoping it was this coming weekend and it would be impossible to attend, “When is it?”

“Not this coming Saturday, the one after!” Dorothea answered chirpily, leaning her shoulder against Edelgards, “Your dinner?”

Dammit. The Goddess must be testing her today with particular cruelty.

Gritting her teeth, Edelgard had a hard time letting the information trickle out of her lips as she begrudgingly parted with it in one quick huff, “...This weekend.”

“Then it's settled then?” Dorothea giggled innocently rummaging in her bag for her own food.

“I won’t promise Dorothea!” She said loudly, insisting on having the last say in one way or another. 

“ _But!_ You’ll promise you’ll try to ask her, right?” Dorothea said sweetly, the way she batted her eyes innocently always put Edelgard on the edge of her seat, “For me?” 

“Why is it so important for you Dorothea?” she snapped like a trampled cat watching Dorothea flinch and inch back. She leaned back on her seat, disgruntled. “I’m sorry that was uncalled for.”

Dorothea gave her the best smile she could muster. There was always a crease in her forehead when the girl looked at her lately, especially when she talked about Byleth. It was another itch that annoyed her at the back of her mind but Edelgard couldn’t ask her about it for some reason. It felt risky even if she couldn’t understand it.

She nudged her shoulder against Edelgard’s and shrugged, “Apology accepted. You’re stressed, I get it. We’ve been swamped lately plus Byleth has been an ass sending you mixed signals and just not giving a damn about it later, so I say, make her squirm a little. Take action and show that girl who's boss!”

“I don’t really know if that’s a good idea but very well! Better than not doing anything at all.” She admitted, pressing her fingers to her crest. The crest of Seiros was painted on her wrist reminding her she was not like the rest of the people in more ways than one. Almost like handcuffs that dictated that she should use her resources to the best of her abilities. Ironically, this was the crest she shared with Rhea.

‘ _Not that these things are anything but a pain.’_ She thought somberly. _‘I don’t think it’s all that bad if I share something with Rhea either.’_

She had it good too in terms of luck. Her crest like most nowadays merely allowed her to be ridiculously stronger than most and a little more stamina physically. There were even sports especially made for youngsters to learn control and use up that extra energy for the perfect healthy lifestyle. Edelgard didn’t really buy into the whole propaganda and speech although exercising at the club was fun.

The fact her sister bore two crests had been nothing but trouble for the girl’s health. One visit to a doctor just led to another until it was evident that all they could do was mitigate their effect. She couldn’t even use her abilities without nearly passing out. Crest induced Anaemia of the chronic kind was a battle Lysithea would never be able to retire from. 

_‘I should just be thankful today we have the means to deal with it_ ,’ She grumbled to herself.

“What are you brooding about now?” Dorothea smoothly called her back to reality, running a hand through her hair and placing a loose strand behind her ear as she leaned into her quietly thoughtful friend.

“Rhea, Lysithea, my next project,” She murmured, gesturing at the abandoned sketchbook by her bag. There was a lovely rendition of the campus square’s fountain in it.

_'Byleth,'_ Dorothea added to the list wordlessly.

“You think about others' problems so much I wonder if you were some queen in your past life.” Dorothea chided with huffs and puffs, nearly crawling over her to steal the book. “I think you really ought to give yourself a break, at least for your project you’re making good progress.”

“That’s for my tutor to decide.” She reminded her, slapping Dorothea’s exposed arm playfully. The red dress she wore hugged her figure beautifully, it was no wonder Dorothea was sought over by half the campus. “I’m not lucky like some to have Manuela mentor me, you’re looking stunning today, is that the new dress from our last shopping spree?”

Dorothea blinks immediately distancing herself and turning her head away. Edelgard scowls at the action innocently until she hears the laugh. 

“Dorothea?”

“Gosh, you can be so clueless. You’re not getting away, missy. I expect a favourable answer from our stern doctor in training next week! And make up with Lysithea would you!” She remarked sticking her tongue out at the fretting brunette. 

“Aye, aye.” Edelgard begrudgingly agreed, wondering what she was about to get herself into. She just couldn’t say no to Dorothea, especially not when her heart was just in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2: The Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard didn't really expect that confronting Byleth could ever lead to more confusion. She just had to invite her to the party, what could possibly happen?

“Should you really be going so casual?” Lysithea mutters, holding her chin, moving around her elder sister methodically. “If you want to impress I mean, jeans and a band tshirt?” She makes a displeased face, waving her hand in front of Edelgard’s face which held an equally annoyed expression in regards to the dismissal of the outfit. Lysithea was wearing her most comfortable sundress, a pretty marigold with plain embroidery. It was the kind of fitting outfit that made her whole person glisten with a shine of beauty and grace to bystanders who didn’t know the real headstrong Lysithea.

“We’re not going to some wedding,” she replied curtly.

“Yeah, sure, as your little sister I just have to say I’d like you to impress folks enough to make Byleth want to wed you.” She countered with mischief painted along her grin earning a scoff. “The leather jacket is nice though, I’ll admit.”

Edelgard resisted the urge to mess with the girl’s hair in revenge, with hands on her hips, she stared at the selection of clothes haphazardly thrown on her bed. Her desk was in no better shape, even so, as littered with her rough works and crumpled papers as it was it still looked much more organised than the mess they’d left.

“Lys, I love that you want to help but I’d rather not awkwardly sit through a dinner with our parental figure’s family friends looking overdressed and desperate,” she hissed sitting down with a jump without regard for the outfits.

“Hmm, you do have a point.” Lysithea tapped her chin, almost losing herself in deep thought. She hummed and said, “Besides anything you put on looks good on you. Byleth and Do- I mean, everybody at the university always turns their head when you walk into a room!”

A knock on the door on the door stopped Edelgard mid breath from preparing to deliver her rebuke. Rhea’s attempt to clear her voice was muffled by the closed door. The sisters still managed to jolt at the sound as if they were caught red handed in childish mischief. 

“Are you girl’s done? We’ll be late if we don’t move soon!” she warned, ending unbeknownst to her any further light squabbles between the pair.

“Well?” Lys prodded with a shrug.

“Well!” Edelgard repeated with emphasis after her sister, taking the opportunity to get up and grab at the doorknob. Her voice was sounding a little more optimistic than she felt, “Here goes nothing!”

…

The dinner invitation turned out to be more of a garden party. The weather was lovely, the sun played on their skin, delicate and warming. There was a fresh breeze on which the scents of food and the jolly good time it promised had been riding towards them even from within the house which made the idea even more pleasant. 

Jeralt had his arm draped over Sitri’s shoulders until she launched herself to bear hug Rhea upon her first step through the main entrance. Rhea laughed, nearly falling backwards if Edelgard hadn’t pressed the palms of her hand against her shoulder blades and kept her upright. She hugged the smaller woman tightly as they rocked on the spot in good spirits.

Sitri was a childhood friend of Rhea’s, or so they had been told - although from bearing and appearance she acted as Rhea’s fun loving, adorable little sister. They were as close as can be.

As the parents exchanged pleasantries, Edelgard spotted a familiar duo in the garden. The entrance led straight to the kitchen and living room where the dining table had been placed by glass doors of the huge garden that Sitri took care of. 

It was easy to spot them considering their traits which sometimes felt almost otherworldly. Eyes were always following Flayn and Seteth who were currently busy conversing but must have heard the chatter coming from the house. The two waved in greeting to the new arrivals, Flayn with her usual enthusiasm and her father with his usual, serious business frown. They were supposedly ‘distant relatives’ of Rhea’s and brought more questions than answers with them. Edelgard always felt like she was a little like a mouse trapped in a lab in their presence, Flayn with her staring made it more obvious, she seemed to search for something with an intensity that made her gasp for air. Their eyes especially made Edelgard squirm, books would describe the eyes as a gateway to the soul and for some reason she had the impression of being in the presence of someone far older. She’d gotten used to ignoring it after a couple of years.

_ ‘No Byleth.’ _ Edelgard mentally noted, giving the two a cordial nod. The feeling of being a little silly at her predictable train of thought took over. She’d best derail it, she hated the squealing of girls flocking over to their crushes and wouldn't become one of them anytime soon. 

“You two look splendid!” Sitri’s voice snapped her out of her kiddish thoughts. She came in for a hug and Edelgard awkwardly looped an arm around her in response, tapping her gently on her back. She responded to Lysithea’s grimace at the display with a wince, narrowing her eyes in warning to stop any unneeded comments which her little sister didn’t require as she proceeded to show her how it's done with elegance and courteousness. 

Jeralt was more aloof about his greetings, taking their hands for a strong shake with a quick squeeze of their shoulder and had Lysithea paw at her poor neck as he announced, “Byleth will be down shortly, she had an interview for an internship or something at the local hospital and just returned.”

Edelgard’s ears pricked at the information, somehow she kept her face deadpan. Lysithea made a show of grabbing her arm and pulling it wearing her joy on her sleeves.

“That’s right! She must be in her practice years now. How time flies!” Rhea nodded appreciatively of the hard work. The furtive glance she stole at her pair of likely trouble magnets wasn’t lost to Edelgard. The proud shine in those glittering adult’s eyes made it a little awkward to look at them.

“There’s a few more years of exams she has to plough through but Byleth is closer than ever to her goal. I think they start by doing G.P. practice,” Sitri announced, puffing her chest out and smiling proudly.

“With her brother abroad, this house is getting a little lonely,” her husband chuckled, pulling Sitri close by the waist, “We couldn’t be more worried but these kids can’t let us down!”

Edelgard blinked feeling a pressure on the small of her back where Rhea’s hand planted itself. She made the mistake of peeking and her adoptive mother’s twinkling eyes as she gazed down at her made her fidget.

“Edelgard is looking into some internships herself, sketching nonstop and grumbling over her desk. Lately, it’s been nothing but work, work, work! They’re growing up so fast!” She said with fervor that made the concerned girl’s lips twitch upward involuntarily. The pleased tone sprinkled with a little nostalgia was enough to have Edelgard flush, she barely registered the rest of the talk.

It was especially hard to concentrate on pleasantries when the drumming sound of hurried steps - amidst jumps in between - resounded from the direction of the stairs. Edelgard looked upwards and found herself locking eyes with a disheveled Byleth who halted her march on the sight of the flushed girl. She was wearing the remnants of what seemed to be a black suit: vest unbuttoned, jacket forgotten, pants with creases and the collar of her white shirt was upturned. She was a total mess and the sisters couldn’t hold the snickering.

“ I heard you tal- I mean! Hello there…” She said flustered and pressed a hand on the nape of her neck whilst swallowing. Her eyes kept drifting away and Edelgard felt a little powerful to incite such feelings in the older girl. She  _ should _ feel silly!

Lysithea elbowed a better reaction than a cocky smile out of Edelgard pressing the bone hard against her side. 

_ ‘Hello,’  _ Lysithea whispered at her, tactfully nodding towards Byleth. Not that she was being given the time of day any longer.

Edelgard blurted her own greeting, nudging back without breaking eye contact with Byleth, “Hi…”

“Byleth! I told you to take your time,” Sitri chided, pushing her fingers into her daughter’s hair the moment she came down the last few steps and tried in vain to make it look a little more comely. She hummed in response to the pointed glare of her child which seemed to soften every time her eyes drifted on their guest. The enlightened mother barely resisted the urge to snort. 

_ ‘Seems I’ll be having one of the big talks with her later…’  _ Sitri thought resisting the urge to squeal, for a mother knows best when to keep lip tight. Especially when her girl was swatting her hands away. Not to mention her father seemed utterly confused.  _ ‘Maybe I’ll have to have a big talk with father first!’ _

“Mum!” Byleth sighed dramatically, groaning deeply at being groomed, “Our guests should be led to the barbeque. We shouldn’t just let them stand here in the entryway!” 

The offhand comment had its desired effect: Sitri and Jeralt both jumped into action waving their friends inside and apologizing profusely, welcoming them once more into their humble home.

“Flayn!” Lysithea swiftly removed her shoes, jumped over the steps leading to the garden and was followed by everybody else coming down in a more orderly manner. Flayn’s own demeanor brightened at her friend’s approach by the table flourishing with every kind of drink with Sitri’s own special blend of lemonade sitting invitingly in the middle.

Jeralt and Rhea immediately took off, occupying themselves with the cooking. The two of them were both exceptional gourmands - which made sense considering their line of work: Jeralt being a chef and Rhea owning a chain of hotels.They’d spend hours talking about work and everyone knew it was best not to interrupt.

Edelgard sat herself on the wooden bench by the rose bushes minding her own business or trying to look like she did. She thought Byleth would have gotten over whatever had been gnawing at her mind since their kiss but it must not have been so. She was currently stealing some glances at her whilst managing to keep up with the chatterboxes that were Flayn and Lysithea. A cup suddenly blocked her view of the lovestruck fool, the transparent bubbly liquid with a quarter of a lemon floating in it was presented to her with a solemn smile.

Seteth gave a small nod when she took it gratefully. He always had the air of a school teacher being pleased with his educated students and had this permanent brooding look about him. Nevertheless, he was a handsome man and a respectable father - the latter being Edelgard’s humble opinion.

“You seem well. It’s good to see there’s no anger in your eyes this time around.” His eyes crinkled kindly as he rubbed at his beard, for a moment he seemed so exhausted it wouldn’t have seemed strange to believe he’d seen a thousand years of lifetime.

Cryptic and a lover of drowning every conversation with riddles that would make a sphinx fluster with envy, Seteth had Edelgard quirk her brow. She didn’t recall being upset the last time they’d met. 

She decided to reply in a short and simple manner. “Thank you, I am well.”

_ ‘Just...doing my best.’  _ She thought to herself, eyes lingering on her current worry as she was stuffing a mouthful of nuts in chipmunk fashion into her already bloated cheeks.

There was a complicated emotion playing across his pale visage and she knew best not to question it. The last time she saw it was on Flayn, the girl hadn’t seemed to age since she had been a young, innocent and perhaps childishly cruel kid. The woman had weeped whilst holding her tiny hand pressed against her forehead and although it made for a terrible first meeting, she couldn’t forget the impression it had on her. She wanted to be kind to Flayn and her dad. Edelgard could still feel the tears dripping onto her fingers and shuddered at the recollection of the cold, droplets of what she believed was true misery.

She decided not to dwell on it. They were troubled, kind folk just like any other and obviously special in their own way.

Byleth busied herself chatting with her sister and Flayn, sipping slowly from her plastic cup. Every now she’d gnaw at the rim of it, zoning out of the conversation and nodding fervently at something Flayn would say.

Seteth made a snorting sound making Edelgard blink in surprise at the otherwise stoic man. He sat by her side pressing a hand against his mouth and cleared his throat. 

“If I may be so forward, Byleth is a little clumsy when it comes to expressing herself. Those two to three years she has on you? They may seem like a dividing ocean but it’s not so much of a gap for someone so socially...awkward,” he said with the tone of a wizened sage.

“It doesn’t make things easy, we both want to stand on equal ground, it’s just...sometimes I feel we’ve come to a fork in the road and we’re moving in two different directions.” Edelgard took a sip from her cup, squeezing her eyes at the bubbles escaping through her nose.

“Then this time, talk. You have no idea how a few words - when uttered - could shape the course of history for better or for worse.From experience, I’ve found there are not so many things in this world that are best left unsaid.” Seteth bit down and crunched on a snack, dusted the side of his pants and got back up. “A little direction can make a world of change, nobody is a mindreader, at least I haven’t heard of a crest that gives you that ability.” He gave her a cordial nod and walked away leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_ ‘I know he and Flayn take care of a museum but sometimes it feels like he’s one of those old, mummified professors of crestology from Lysithea’s classes.’  _ She crossed her legs, pointedly gazing at his receding back. Rhea shoved a plate in his hand and started dumping the first few grilled meats, catching him in time to help out set the food for everybody to dig into. She giggled at his disconcerted reaction at being put to work trying to ignore the odd sensation that when he had been talking to her, he had not really addressed her person. Not entirely. He did have a point nonetheless.

With a jump, her half emptied drink in hand gave her an idea and after a few decisive longer sips, she made her way to the drinks table conveniently by her targets. Edelgard followed through with her plan pressing a hand on the small of Byleth’s back, relishing in making her jump out of her skin on the spot.

“Hi,” she said, smiling so strikingly Byleth nearly bit through her cup. The underlying message: we need to talk. 

The taller woman took a deep breath and laughed nervously, “Hello, El.”

The reply in her eyes: Yes, we do.

…

The barbeque left Edelgard with a heaviness in her stomach that made it a little difficult to climb up the stairs without the feeling of being overly bloated hampering her every step. Their parents had been too charming to refuse and now she felt she had ingested a sack full of rocks. Byleth similarly held the railings for dear life, grunting with each motion she made to move up.

The room at the edge of the corridor had not changed much since she’d last been in it, although it appeared a lot more cluttered than she recalled. The dark green wallpaper was plastered with movie posters and bands of all kinds and was starting to take a collage of artworks kind of look. The large study desk - a hand me down from her father - was barely visible under the half open medical books on top of one another, painted with sticky notes and post its jutting out from every corner. 

Edelgard nearly did a double take when her vision moved to the pin board above it. Shopping lists, to do lists and all sorts of stuff hung from it. There were lots of cutout pieces of paper, some from her old notebooks -in fact she could spy some mathematical functions torn in half - all of which had scribbles she’d done long before she even knew she wanted to make a career out of it. The thing was a relic that remained untouched and for most of the part. 

“You really should tidy-” Edelgard didn’t finish as she noticed something oddly familiar.

A particularly cringeworthy half finished piece from her highschool days had her nearly gaping at the wall. Where was the usual poster that hung from there?

“You kept them?” she half muttered and half hissed, extending a hand to tap the creased, dry paint on the artwork.

Byleth shuffled awkwardly by her side looking a little less sleepy than usual, “Yes, of course I did, I love...er...your art.”

“It’s so silly, why would you keep it on display. Why would you...?” she groaned, touching as the discovery was, it was equal parts embarrassing. “And your parents, friends, they saw this?! It’s so bright and amateurish. Take it off, Byleth, Please!”

“I knew you’d react like that, it’s why I usually hide it when you’re here!” She passed a hand over her tousled dark hair. “It relaxes me seeing it there when I study!”

Edelgard’s eyes crinkled maliciously at her art piece, “I’ll make you another one just-”

Byleth snatched her hand away from the memento, it was the first time she saw her narrow her eyes in annoyance, brow wrinkling, “No! It’s my gift. Leave it Edelgard.”

The berating came off as a challenge, though her crest wouldn’t give her an advantage in strength since Byleth’s crest bestowed the girl her own similarly augmented physical abilities, a good old tussle war was always more satisfying when defeating a challenger on equal grounds.

Edelgard pulled back her hand abruptly and freed her wrist, swerved around the dumbstruck Byleth. It was a short lived victory as strong arms wrapped around her waist before she could even touch a finger to the pinboard. She roared angrily kicking as angrily like a disgruntled cat the moment she was swept off her feet. Byleth had to put her down by the bed.

Her every step was then mirrored by the taller woman who crossed her arms and pouted. Edelgard had her arms grabbed again eventually and they wrestled on the spot amidst unfiltered chortles, the embarrassment and electrifying tension had bloomed into their usual playfully, relaxed antics. The kiss, the art piece, the distance that they had created - all forgotten for a moment of childish frolick.

Byleth’s breath tickled her neck as she was caught in a bear hug which effectively stopped her movements. The Edelgard in her arms had a faint smell of bergamot - it was still her favourite blend of tea after all - but the acrid scent of paints replaced the perfume of the Emperor. The shock of the thought startled Byleth. The distraction coupled with their shuffling had Edelgard hit behind her knees against the edge of the bed, Byleth leaned too heavily on her and somehow they tripped because of their entangled position. The yelp they both let out in synchrony was loud enough to alert the household.

Sitri’s voice soon called out to them. “Girls?”

Byleth scrambled up on her knees and hands to face the closed door of her room. “We’re okay ma! Dropped a book, it eh, it fell and scared us!”

She hadn’t noticed the position they were in frantic as she was to answer her mother. Edelgard hadn’t been as oblivious, breathed deeply and flushed to the tip of her ears. Her face remained serious as she stared up at the panicked Byleth who was right on top of her, leaning on arms that were pinned at either side of the woman beneath her.

“I told you to clean that desk of yours!” Byleth’ss mother’s exasperated berating sounded a million miles away. 

Byleth exhaled with relief and shook her head. She was about to ask Edelgard something; a something that was clearly forgotten the moment she felt a grip on her wrist and the thought could no longer be retrieved at the sight if the disheveled love of her life - or more accurately lives - glaring intensitely up at her. 

Byleth’s breath hitched and her mouth went dry. She tried to swallow, the air coming into her lungs in short spurts as if she’d forgotten how oxygen intake worked. It would be so easy to lean down, capture those supple, red lips with her own. 

Her smile dropped, her face paling as the vision of the Emperor clad in red kneeling before her became the more clear one and took over her senses. The whiplash from comfort to fear had her shudder, close her eyes and look away. She nearly bolted out of the room but managed to stop as decorum demanded she respect her beloved.“So-Sorry, I…!”

Two strong arms whipped up to her face and she closed her eyes the moment she felt the hands clap against her cheeks roughly. The burning sensation came second to the sudden dip in her stomach when she was pulled down, face to face with a bothered and flushed Edelgard. Whether the redness came with her anger or from her boldness Byleth wasn’t sure.

“Why is it,” she said slowly, drawing on every word with strength and sharpness of a warrior unsheathing a sword that was using Byleth’s guilt to dig painfully in the pit of the older girl’s stomach, “that at the most important part you chicken out looking utterly terrified?”

Edelgard growled quite obviously mad at Byleth, her eyes a vibrant lilac. :Like a lion staring at the promised prey Edelgard pounced without holding back just like in Byleth’s visions, no position of defeat could sully the Emperor’s dignity.

Her brows unfurled, she gently wiped the sweaty bangs from Byleth’s face, “I would’ve liked you to kiss me again. It would have been perfect. I just don’t understand what you’re playing at, Byleth.”

“I...didn’t mean to play at anything.” Byleth squeezed her eyes shut willing her heart to calm down, it’s beating distracting and making her ears boom painfully. She found herself enjoying the cool hands caressing alongside the contour of her face. “It isn’t easy El.”

“Don’t call me that if you don’t mean it,” she said grimly in warning, her hands didn’t stop their gentle soothing. Her voice sounded angrier than ever, “Dare I ask, what isn’t easy? We’ve been tiptoeing around defining our relationship ever since I turned nineteen. That’s a long time to stay confused about liking me!”

“I’m not confused about that! I do like you, lots! More than you can imagine.” Byleth grabbed the hand on her cheek in a daze. “It’s just difficult to make sense of, to explain. What I’m going through. I just don’t want to hurt you!”

The vivid image of the prostrating Emperor Edelgard who had lowered her face succumbing to defeat, clad in the gold and red colours of her rebellious regime instilled in Byleth a dread that fueled her frustration. She had been a picture of power and grace even in the last moments of her life leaving such an imprint and legend behind that her ideals would not die with her. She left it all in Byleth’s hands and made herself impossible to be forgotten even by something as elusive as history. Byleth gnawed at the inside of her cheeks, she wasn’t sure if the tears came from the pain of cutting in the flesh or the nightmares she’d been having.

“I decide that!” Edelgard howled, pushing her shoulders and nearly toppling her, “Get off you big oaf. It’s not up to you to hold my hand and cushion our every interaction like I’m some baby to be coddled. There’s nothing soft about relationships, they’re ugly, and honest and the truth of intimately knowing a person can hurt. That’s the point. That the ugly is accepted or corrected and people move to the next step together. It’s not some walk in a field of blossoming flowers!”

“I know that! It’s just complicated, I  _ do  _ want to be with you…” Byleth crawled over the bed where Edelgard had moved to sit. A hand smacked over her lips stopping any other word from coming out.

“Prove it then!” she huffed, letting go of her face and throwing her arms over her knees. “There’s a party next weekend, Saturday. Come with me. On a date.”

Byleth pressed her fingers against her abused jaw feeling rather heated herself, she didn’t have time to hesitate or think of her response. Her emotions overwhelmed her intellect and took over, “Okay, fine then! I’d love that.” 

Edelgard didn’t seem to particularly appreciate the slightly sarcastic tone.

“Goddess, was that so difficult,” she sneered, grabbing the lopsided collar that had somehow upturned from its neat fold and pulled Byleth close again. Their noses touched roughly smashing with a squish into one another by the spontaneity of the gesture. “Are you going to kiss me again or are you waiting for an invitation.”

_ ‘Goddess, I don’t know if I hate or love this teasing side of hers.’  _ Byleth’s frown turned into a roll of the eyes. She just couldn’t let Edelgard win so smoothly and the action egged her on with splendid results but instead found a triumphant smirk waiting for her.

The hotblooded rush in her head which responded kindly to Edelgard’s irritated performance tore away and broke off the fear of the ancient memories that had been chaining her every action and had molded her into a clumsy and nervous wreck down into the depths of her subconscious. She grabbed Edelgard’s neck gruffly eliminating the distance between them and happily complied. 

Though Byleth’s mind drew a steamy blank, Edelgard found herself remembering Dorothea’s story about the importance of the second kiss of a couple over the fable first kiss and made a mental note to tell her the rumors weren’t wrong at all. Second kisses were even more electrifying and satisfying than any first kiss could ever hope to deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two heat things up like that spicy dish you love that just happens to kill your taste bud. Lysithea, Dorothea and co. are angels for putting up with these two doofs


	3. Chapter 3: Echoes of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth must face her fears and chickens out but Edelgard has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected pause. I had some issues I needed to deal with and I really wanted to do more proofreading etc etc. I'm hoping to get the last two chapters out by next week unless more stuff comes out

The week leading to the date was the stuff of nightmares; sleep avoided Byleth, it was like a morsel of mouse evading an irritable, blind stray cat and the grumpy, snappy feline would undoubtedly have been better company than the sleep deprived youth to anyone witnessing their sour mood. She’d managed to get a little shut eye in the afternoons but her eyes had already been dyed with looks of a cheap horrible black run of waterproof eyeliner that was not so sweat proof as advertised making her mood drop further into an abyss of self loathing and anger at the world around her. The coup de grace was the night right before the promised day: the dreams came back to haunt her.

Byleth knew she was semi-conscious, on the border between the reality of the present day and that of the leader of the Church Byleth from the past. At first, she stood in a dimly lit room with a divine glow that pulsated, a couple of old, dusty stairs led to an impressive and empty throne. The sight of its derelict conditions always left a mix of queasy and regretful.

She’d then attune to the existence of her former self and relive instances she would rather forget, fleetful dreams couldn’t hurt her. She was out of luck, the sensation of her birthmark, the crest adorning her neck pulsating above her own blood flow burned so ferociously she would prefer if somebody threw boiling water on her skin. It persisted even in wake, she’d remember everything vividly.

The young doctor in training would be on her bed, clutching her shirt, sweat permeating as she tossed and turned. Her consciousness would be one with that of the past Byleth, powerful and as calm as sea with no wind to stir it. A distant past, when the divine pulse wouldn’t just stop time for a few minutes, it could turn it back. 

Byleth held the sword of the creator, it writhed in her hand in foreboding with the rattling of her heart against her ribcage. The two incarnation’s mingling emotions echoed: a deep sadness of what’s to come.

On her knees, in front of them heaving with equal exhaustion to the mercenary turned instructor, the student - now ironically Byleth’s elder in age - clad in red and gold: the colour of rebellion, symbol of Edelgard’s plight. She was regal and beautiful even in the face of the reaper.

The Edelgard of the present did not have the hair as white as snow. The hatred and anger that burned bright in her eyes was terrifying, only one Byleth understood the message behind them. Her gait even when kneeling expressed a maturity their next incarnations did not grow into as of yet. There was the same ardence in those lilac irises and even if it came from feelings of betrayal and sorrow that gave comfort to the naive Byleth. The will to not give up was still alight, the woman was resigned yet she had not lost hope or drive.

“You? Hesitating? Have you ever?” She said, forcing a smile through gritted teeth. Byleth gulped, didn’t dare to close her eyes, she knew what she would still see it all happen in her mind. What was the point? The deed must be done, as always. It never changed, the divine pulse could not make the one miracle no matter how many times the loops were lived.

The pain that shot through the Church’s general shook her core: excruciating to the degree her vision blurred. Was her cheek wet? The blurring of her vision was joined by the faint echo of a banshee scream, the sword creaked and extended descending upon the defeated Emperor, head lowered in wait. Byleth wondered if she imagined the whisper of a goodbye. It was too late to strain for imagined pleasantries, everything vanished in the black abyss of nothing where the Goddess of Fodlan had once reposed.

It was but an instant, her eyes hadn’t gotten accustomed to the darkness, she could not see yet Byleth found the shape of the throne unsettlingly filled by a silhouette she recalled. 

“That’s not possible…”

In a blink of an eye, the milky moonlight gave the sight of her room with the posters and the works of art of a teenager that would not shoulder the burden of a country. The thought didn’t give her the respite it usually gave her, the screaming woman was still with her, her ears rang with the sound that followed her out of the memory. Byleth finally realized it was her own cry.

With a kick, the sheets flew off her body and with the rabid fury of a horse she trotted to her window, opening it forcefully and nearly falling out of it with the force of her charge. She took great gulps of clean, crisp, cold night air and it sobered her enough to sniffle into her hand and clean the mess on the back of her hand.

Once she was done, she touched her crest feeling her own pulse underneath the hot skin. It’s glow was covered and reducing the purple light from her surroundings had a calming effect on her. 

‘The horrid crest just had to plague my sleep, today of all days.’ She banged her fist against the window sill. It’s perks were far outshined by the need to remind her of who she had once been. She’d seen the whole life of the eventual leader of the new church of Seiros, Fodlan had started to grow under her care out of the need of crests just as Edelgard had intended. 

“Shi- F-, Argh,” she bemoaned her situation, cooling her cheek against the window’s edge with only the sound of crickets for company. The beauty of the clear night, devoid of clouds or fog was lost to her foul mood. “I shouldn’t have agreed to the date, I’m not going to make her happy.”

The fear of repeating the worst day of the life of a former self was blooming, ugly weeds in the prospect of a garden that war would not ravage. 

‘Edelgard keeps drawing me in, It’s hard to resist, and I cannot help but doubt if our feelings are our own or drawn from this bloody useless crest,’ she thought in between her breathing exercises. ‘I feel like…’

Byleth bunched her shirt in her fist, “I always feel like my heart’s beating for the first time after connecting with the other me, it’s yucky.”

When she had made peace with the ability, and the two sets of memories didn’t bumble her everyday life, sorting through the old Byleth’s recollections made it easy to notice the difference immediately. ‘In the present day, there is no Sothis to guide me, but it means I’ve got my own intact emotions, my own self is unchanged.”

It might have been the last gift from the Goddess she once called a friend and companion.

“I should sleep on it, too late to back out of the party now anyway,” she mused, feeling her temples throb with the warning of a headache. All roads were blocked by an aggressive Edelgard taking the lead anyway, that aspect had not changed between incarnations at all. A huff of a laugh escaped her at the thought of familiarity initiating the start of a sleep rockier than a sinking dinghy in a storm.

…

The light, determined knocks playing out an alarm on her door felt like a bang louder than a canon shot right by her ear. Swiping her phone in anger the device announced to her that it was exactly 10:30 am, she’d gotten little more than 2 hours of nap time since she came back to her room since breakfast passed.

“Byleth?” A gruff voice shyly called out in a tone lower than a whisper.

“Come on in, Dedue,” she called out with a groan that she let escape. Byleth let out an even more desperate grunt with the effort to sit up at the edge of her bed and listened intently to the click of her door opening and the sound of carefully softened, heavy footsteps. The youth they belonged to was a fine specimen of a  _ man,  _ his height and broadness would make you imagine he’d cause an earthquake with a single step if he wasn’t careful. His friends knew him as the most gentlemanly person in Fodlan.

“Ashe didn’t make it in time?” She said, yawning into her hand as casually as she could. 

“No we both have the day off, the boss said us youngsters should also brave the fires of puppy love,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “He misses you and sends his regards.”

Byleth rolled her eyes, remembering how the gap between how strict the man would be on duty versus his silly antics when the squad had a moment of quietude. She had a lot of fun during her internship as a doctor in training within the firefighting barracks.

“Aren’t firefighters supposed to douse out fires? Since when did they start looking to light them?” She grumbled. 

Dedue made a disgruntled expression that said ‘Go figure’ shrugging for emphasis.

“Too bad your internship is done. It went so well they’re considering offering you a permanent spot once you get your license sorted,” he said, sitting cross legged in front of her.

The sentiment coaxed a small smile from Byleth who ran a hand through her knotted hair, easing them slowly with her fingers. The way Dedue was staring at her with such intensity made her feel under scrutiny and almost wanted him to get to the serious talk. She kept her hand in front of her face hoping to hide the bleakness of her exhaustion painted on her very skin.

“So Ashe, uh…” she stumbled to find the words to continue the lighthearted conversation.

“He’s actually helping Marianne find a good outfit. He has an eye for these things,” Dedue muttered, swallowing hard - concentration was evident on his gentle visage. “They invited Dorothea, she’s probably having fun with her new playthings.”

“Right, Dorothea is her childhood friend from the orphanage. That was surprising as a reunion. And Ashe kicked it right off with Marianne from the moment he spied that cook in her hands.” She laughed remembering how their first meeting went about. 

Dorothea had dragged her shy, lonely childhood friend to meet her group of funky friends and the girl’s natural charm had hooked them all. Which included the youngest of the group: a certain sweet loving, magic and relic nerd of a know it all.

“Yes, they did. I do appreciate Marianne’s advice. It’s nice to see Ashe so happy and carefree with a friend. His siblings and father worry about him sometimes since he tends to do his best regardless of his own feelings,” he said, slowly and amiably. Byleth almost envied the way he talked about Ashe, she could feel how loved he was.

“He’s a gentle boy,” she replied absently, staring at her desk and that precious little memory that had been gifted to her.

“You do too.”

Byleth bit the inside of her cheek as she looked back straight into Dedue’s poignant stare that signaled he would be pushing the conversation into the territory of his true purpose for visiting. She’d played right into his hands.

With a rude exhale, Byleth ran her hands over her face and semi-smoothened hair trying to gain every possible second so she could think. How much should she say? How stupid would she sound? Telling her family was one thing - even then if it wasn’t for Flayn and Seteth’s special circumstances she doubted her parents would have believed her. 

The crest of Flames was one of the most mysterious enigmas of Fodlan that had not manifested since the rebellion of Adestria. Saying the thing showed her a past life and had a power over time itself when crestborn nowadays could barely believe her with their own supernatural attributes, would somebody born without one even remotely look her way.

Dedue and Ashe had already looked at her as if she’d sprouted a second head when she’d explained how rare her crest was to them without going into much detail. ‘They’re my friends, how can I keep deceiving them?’ 

“Dedue…” her voice came out even more strained than she intended to.

“Stop,” he roared gruffly, and cleared his throat settling for a determined, scolding tone, “Stop trying to make sense out of this folly. You’re acting like a child, petulant and needy of a savior. I don’t know the burden of carrying a crest, especially one as powerful as yours. What I do know about is the struggle of everyday ordinary life and how hard it can be to connect with others when you are deemed different. Prejudice, cruelty, shitheads that think they’re the goddess sent gift to humanity will always exist but you know what?”

He shuffled forwards grasping her hands gently in his. The little pale things swam in his calloused, giant and gentle ones. 

“Right now, I’m sure there is only one of me. One of Ashe and one Marianne, and most certainly there is not another person quite like Edelgard.” He raised a finger and nodded sternly, “One. Maybe there is a cycle of reincarnation or something, sure it’s possible there’s a vast world out there. Even so, there’s still only one of each of us and no guarantee of a next life, certainly not exactly like the former.”

‘Darn, somebody must’ve told him.’ The anger didn’t swell as hard as she thought at the infringement of her privacy. 

“Dedue!” She had started to say but he shook his head and silenced her.

“Let me finish! I want to know if you’re going to let this peace escape and why? For what? A crest showing you a terrible past that has long since buried in our history books? The crest that’s the cause of that very tragedy that haunts you? I’d rather confront my fears!” He puffed his chest out.

“Yeah, it’s just that there still is so much fear Dedue!” She whimpered in protest, holding their joined hands to her forehead. Dedue’s hold slackened and she heard the sound of feet shuffling as he got on his feet. Byleth tensed from the sensation of the powerful, muscled arms wrapping around her slim body that she was basically engulfed against his hard chest.

“Of course there is,” he said sympathetically, “ Everyone fears losing what’s most important to them, it’s the most human part of us.”

“Then I guess this time around my human self gets to have the final say. My hair won’t turn some lighter, ethereal colour, no divine powers at play to save my ass,” she laughed placing her fingers on the contour of her crest. Dedue let her move away, his hands reassuringly settled on her shoulders.

“Alright,” she took a deep breath and for the first time this morning looked straight into his eyes. “I’ll try Dedue, I promise I’ll try.”

“That’s good enough for now,” he sighed, patting her shoulder roughly so that it felt that her bed bounced. “How about we start now by getting ready for this party, shall we?”

…

Garreg Mach University was a prestigious, lavish school even in the current century and boasted the largest campus in Fodlan. The similarity between the land as it was in the time the mercenary Byleth had become a Professor and her current incarnation had entered as a student were not unnoticed. Byleth had always walked from building to building with a sense of deja vu even though the place had changed immensely with the new buildings built and the road leading to the bustling city at its foot.

There were still animals on campus and the stables had been renovated to the equestrian club member’s delight. There was even a Dorte which the current Marianne doted on and Byleth wouldn’t have been surprised the horse was another reincarnated soul from medieval times under the church’s rule.

Her first few years in the Medicine and Surgery building had made her stomach churn. It was one of the newer buildings behind the renovated dorms. Even the church was still standing though it had been reconstructed as a library and museum that Seteth and his daughter curated. The upper level still housed the teacher’s offices. Overall the commodities had increased but she kind of missed the simplistic version of the past. The place was always bustling with students and lecturers that you couldn’t relax much nowadays,

Byleth had never been one to hungrily look out for parties. There were always some going on, the student’s would organize a few rash ones whenever possible to get away from the stress and hawk eye’s of the teacher preying on them. For the less adventurous types, the school made sure to have some event or other going on. Frankly, Byleth doubted Professor Manuela would be stingy about certain escapades the students dabbled in, she was known to attend some though she was a skilled clinician and a lecturer Byleth herself respected. She had a habit of drinking like a sponge but her protégées always felt safer in her presence.

The preparations of this particular party was under the school’s supervision and the decorations at every corner and bubbly atmosphere showed that there had been no stops in making it the most successful event of the year. 

‘Seems like there’s even some crest games going on.’ Byleth mused, it was always in the forefront of people’s mind to make sure crest inheritors could control their powers so the making of the sports had been to boost just that purpose.

Dedue scrunched up his nose looking at the geared up students in the set up rings. The academy’s vast gardens including a few of the meadows of the school land student’s usually enjoyed picnics and lunch on, were now occupied by the roped in square structures and a mat to avoid injuries from falls.

When they arrived at the classrooms, the largest rooms in the academy and oldest by far, they found stalls or refreshments had been set up with food, pastries and all sorts of drinks. Some were even from neighboring countries such as Dagda and Brigid which Fodlan had settled into a peaceful time of exchange and sharing of prosperity in the last few decades.

“Oh! Mercie’s got a stall too,” Byleth gasped, she hadn’t known her former upperclassman would be helping out but she should’ve suspected it. Mercie had always been involved in activities as a student and that had not changed as an alumni. It might have been a way to remain close to her brother who had been recently taken up as a Professor of Garreg Mach.

Mercedes looked up from packing a few muffins she just sold catching the glimpse of her friend and waved amiably. Byleth smiled wryly, mimicking the motion of greeting. The pair of siblings had been separated when their parents divorced, it had been hard on the two even in this era. Thankfully, their mother had managed to snag custody even for her boy in due time and Byleth found consolation in knowing the current system didn’t allow the crests to destroy the boy and create another Death Knight. At the very least, Emperor Edelgard’s vision of the future had allowed some harsh laws of the old world to die with the Church of Seiros’ collapse.

Byleth felt a jab on her shoulder propelling her a step forward. She was greeted by the cheeky smile of a dolled up Dorothea: hair braided in a cutesy fashion, red dress hugging her figure and dipping along to reveal below her collarbone. Byleth felt her face flush, the girl looked like she jumped out from a romantic fairytale trying to catch herself a prince...or a princess. It hadn’t been difficult to scope out those pretty, green eyes lingering on Edelgard.

“About time you showed your gloomy mug, love the suit by the way,” she said with a wink before turning to their friends, “Thanks for the help Dedue, she’d come in full formal wear with necktie and jacket if we let her dress alone. Don’t you have some pretty dresses other than the same black suit?”

Byleth wrinkled her nose and replied shortly, “Overdressing is better than underdressing.”

“Not for you, you’re just lazy.” She snickered, teasing before pointing with her thumb to the area where the rings for the games had been set up. “Edelgard decided to try her hand at a game. You know she loves her sports and has been busy with projects so she hasn’t attended club much. On the other hand, Lysithea is a nervous mess.”

“Marianne?” Dedue chimed in with a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

Dorothea nodded vigorously with a squeal, “It’s so cute. Apparently she snagged some tickets to a special show at the museum, the one where they’re getting that famous band to play and she’s planning to ask Marianne out! She’s so brave right?”

Her eyes drifted to Byleth who fidgeted on the spot. ‘Gosh, could she look any more judgingly?’

“Yes, it is. Let’s make sure she can have an undisturbed moment with Marianne.  _ Alone. _ We can cheer her from the sidelines,” Byleth said, venom dripping more freely than she had intended in her annoyance. ‘I know Dorothea is not in the wrong, she’s only looking out for Edelgard. But…’ Her fists balled up at her sides as the two stared off, sparks of tension flying off between them.

“Right,” she replied tersely. With a huff, she shook her head and her braid bounced off her shoulder. Dorothea relented her verbal assault, smiling apologetically in such a manner that felt like a knife to Byleth’s gut would have been a far less cruel form of pain.

“Hey guys!”

A shout caught their attention and the trio turned around to meet the ashen haired man jogging to their side with smiles all over. He flanked Dedue putting his hand on the taller man’s arm. 

Ashe was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans which made him look even more youthful than usual. He’d often get mistaken as Marianne’s younger brother. With enthusiasm to spare, he nodded in the direction behind him and the gang was emitting cute gasps of ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs’ as the shy, hunched figure of a girl trying to meld with her surroundings approached them. The crowd around them had all eyes following her and nobody could blame them.

Marianne’s hair was styled loosely in waves that angled around her face and emphasized her glossy, pink cheeks and beautiful brown eyes. If Dorothea looked right at home in the glamorous stage set for celebrities, Marianne fit the part of the pretty nobleman’s daughter fending off suitors left and right. The pretty blue dress with lace and frills was rather enchanting on the quiet character such as Miss Edmund. 

The group she was currently acquainted with didn’t help veer off unwanted attention either. Byleth - who was quite tall as well - moved a bit closer pushing Marianne between Dedue and herself trying to give her a better chance of hiding though the girl was not short in the least either. Dedue seemed to think on a similar wavelength thankfully shielding her in a far superior manner.

“Oh my, Goddess!” Marianne gasped as they made their way through the crowds, her cheeks were still red from the attention, “Is that Edelgard?”

Byleth felt a little childish at the pang her heart made with the expression everyone was wearing. She didn’t like all this ogling but we she turned with the others to follow in the direction the slim finger was indicating she couldn’t quite blame them. A sharp inhale escaped her and in shame she tried to look away.

Lysithea was dangling on one of the wooden poles in the corner of the makeshift rings, roaring cheers and some rather silly albeit slightly rude words were also offered to her sister's opponents.

Byleth felt the palm of her hands get real sweaty all of a sudden, her cheeks and ears were boiling and for a second she envied her previous life where her downgraded emotions never got the better of her. The only satisfaction of the moment was that Dorothea - always sure of herself and flirty - seemed to sport a similarly dreamy expression and lessened Byleth’s embarrassment to a certain degree.

Edelgard wore a cocky grin. Her skin was flushed with a healthy brush of pink along her exposed shoulders and heaving chest. Her face was equally glistening from the exertion. She had changed into the club’s provided gear: a crop top and the corresponding tracksuit bottoms with the colour scheme and emblem of tree house Edelgard belonged to: The Black Eagles. Ironically, the university had kept the club's names reflective of the old Academy’s Houses in order to honor the history of the building. The red and black pattern of the Black Eagles suited Edelgard to this day.

‘We must have come at the end of the first match,’ Byleth thought, glancing around as an audience was slowly gathering. Edelgard’s brown locks were usually tied in a neat ponytail, her hair was disheveled and she was busy tidying it up. The white streak of hair beginning from the middle of her forehead clung to her skin along with her fringe. She had to dig at her neck with her nails in order to pick it back up.

Her eyes drifted away from her stunned opponent kneeling on the ground, spinning the wooden training axe with expertise she returned it to her corner accepting gratefully a drink of water from Lysithea.

For a split second, her attention landed on Byleth as she absently looked at the crowd, a playful smirk slightly hidden from the bottle she was sipping from was directed for a clean hit at her already hyper palpitating heart. 

_ ‘This...is troublesome.’  _ Byleth gulped, unable to look away and following her group to enjoy the spectacle. 

It was all fun and games with cheers and clappings that would put a colosseum's audience to shame. Edelgard felled challenger after challenger that her crest of Seiros had not stopped shining, illuminated a deep red on her wrist even in between bouts with how fast they ended.

It wasn’t until the boy clad in the proud colours of the Lion of Fheargus came in that Byleth paled, hands frozen mid clap in a wild state of panic that turned her to stone. Blonde short cut bob and baby blue eyes, he lacked the hidden intensity in the depths of those innocent in look eyes that the dark brooding King had held within, he who had been last of his line and thirsting for revenge. 

Dimitri banged his fist on his chest with a prince-like grin, Edelgard smiled at his antics, shrugging in a way to show she was ready to take him on.

“Is everything alright?” Marianne whispered in her ear, tugging at her sleeve. Lysithea’s concerned look as she called out her name broke her out of the fearful block of her state of mind. She noticed her own trembling hands, no wonder they had been shaking her out of her stupor considering she was hyperventilating.

The superimposed images of the two Lords: golden armor sprinkled with red and legendary axe, Amyr in hand the emperor met the black and blue armored beastman with the elite lance. The memory snaked around them turning the wooden toys into grotesque, bone like and writhing weapons that seemed to be alive. It wrapped around her whole body, hissing adiously in her ears the tragedies that came to play.

The flashes at the weapons clanked against one another made her eyes squeeze shut, the booming echo resembling the clink of metal against metal rather than wood, it hurt her head but she managed to shake it off.

“Heat is getting to my head, I’ll fetch some water,” she mumbled, waving their concerns off and excused herself. A nice, cold drink of something strong enough to fog her mind sounded just the thing she needed anyway. The intent must’ve shown on her face because the boys forced a grin and agreed to help her get something for the whole gang accompanying the wobbly Byleth to the stands.

…

Through the corner of her eye, Edelgard had witnessed Byleth slinker away into the waves of people which eventually engulfed her and the boys out of view. The amount of audience her spar with Dimitri had garnered was breathtaking by the time the scene reached the peaking highlight.

The frustration cost her dearly and her winning streak was trounced by a draw as both Dimitri’s bearish strength and her miscalculated force ended with their wooden weapons snapping in their own hands.

“It appears we have...overdone it,” Edelgard sighed, bowing to her opponent.

Dimitri laughed it off, “Never a dull moment with us involved, until our next bout then.”

Returning to her corner feeling a little less peeved, she was met by her spirited little sister.

“Nice going, lovely show you put on! And just a small ‘by the way’, she went to get a drink with the boys,” Lysithea commented off handedly, “You can go shower and change, they’ll keep her put in one place for you.”

“You guys are really meddlesome,” she said with a string of huffs and scoffs to hide her embarrassment. Edelgard left the ring with her sister with a set of grumbles for the poor girl’s ears and spruced up as quickly as humanly possible. 

The moment they joined the gang with refreshments in hand, Byleth mumbled something unintelligible shoving a cold drink of lemonade into her hands and immediately started avoiding eye contact, instead she kept huddled with Ashe and Marianne. If she wasn’t careful, Lysithea would be directing a quick spell to blast her off regardless of her health. 

Edelgard had to thank Dorothea, who hung about the grumpy mess the lack of attention from her beloved molded her into and there wasn’t a complaint to be heard from her. 

“How about this then?” Dorothea interjected into her darkening thoughts, her voice reserved for Edelgard alone as she cupped her hands against the shorter girl’s ear.

“Follow my lead, let’s make her regret this silent treatment she’s giving you,” she said cryptically, locked her arms around Edelgard's own arm and hugged it close to her chest. With a wink she announced, “Come dance with me, Edie!”

Quite suddenly, Edelgard was pulled away from the group towards the designated dance floor the venue had prepared for the evening. She hadn’t realized how late it had gotten until she noticed the dancing had started. It had been one of the last activities on the event’s list to be held. 

Lanterns adorned the stalls, hung from the trees and any perch that could be found. They’d been lit earlier in the evening so when the night trickled in ever so slowly, the darkness would not catch them by surprise. Instead, the soft amber glow of the lantern’s flame accompanied them to the end of the day giving off the most romantic of atmospheres. Couples were forming by the second, moving towards the music like moths to a flame.

Edelgard glimpsed at her partner and felt a little taken aback to see that Dorothea’s tender smile didn’t seem to reach her eyes. It was an expression she had started expecting lately especially when they spoke about Byleth’s distance. Somehow she couldn’t resist the pull of the girl’s charm or perhaps it was her own worry over her and decided to comply. 

Lysithea seemed to be squinting in mild displeasure in their general direction however Marianne - in a flush from slight inebriation and a sense of urgency inducing courage - jumbled the words required to ask Lysithea for a dance. Her mind too occupied with managing a response it was then too late to stop her older sister from stepping away with Dorothea.

It was more embarrassing than Edelgard thought, the dancing business, she had never been too fond of it but could hold a rhythm if required. However, the lively bop they had been bouncing to inadvertently changed into a slow dance type of melody and caught them both off guard.

Edelgard shot a look of defiance as she saw the sulking Byleth watching the events unfold and grabbed Dorothea’s hip rather gruffly as she kept eye contact with her idiotic crush. She brought Dorothea to her as gently as possible, bodies sticking to one another and pressed a hand to her exposed back. 

The plan seemed to be working marvelously until the soft whimper of her dancing partner sunk her back down from cloud number nine and brought her back to reality.

“Edie, I think this a bit much even for me. I’m sorry, I know I suggested this but…” Dorothea said feebly. 

Edelgard finally deigned to give the poor girl a peek and although she could only see her cheeks from her position, visage partially covered by the wavy brown strands that hadn’t been trapped in her braid. Her slightly exposed ears on the other hand displayed the same redness of her cheeks in full and mimicked the crimson dress she was wearing completely. 

It all seemed to click into place with the pace of a snail for Edelgard at that very moment even though the flow of time went along undisturbed. The mortification hit her tenfold and Edelgard felt it was enough to make all the blood in her body chill in a second and make her drop dead on the spot. It might have been what she deserved considering her past behavior made her out to be a jerk.

All the talks about Byleth and her crushes idiocy, stupid topics about love that they’d confided to one another come to mind and Edelgard groaned into the exposed shoulder by her lips thinking back at her own ineptitude in considering Dorothea’s feelings. In hindsight, all the hints and absentminded flirting had been rather obvious.

“Dorothea, I…” She felt her oesophagus shrivel dry and coughed, swallowing the little saliva she had left in her mouth in a vain attempt to help out her voice to come out. If she chickened out of this conversation it would be too cruel, she knew that first hand.

The timid blush that illuminated Dorothea’s skin as she shook her head was mesmerizing.

“Don’t Edie,” she said quietly, cupping her cheeks affectionately, “I’m begging you, let me get over you on my own terms, if I must say those words, it has to come from me.”

The melancholic sentiment in her words elicited a sweeping storm of sadness mingling with love and Edelgard found her body automatically responding by pressing her thumb gently against her eyelids to catch the tears that welled up. The makeup she had so expertly put on smudged into Edelgard’s finger but Dorothea caught off guard by the gentleness of the action and her own turbulent state of being was more beautiful than ever as she confessed spontaneously.

“I like you so much, Edie, it hurts to breathe sometimes but it’s alright. I know you and I know how you feel, Byleth might be a dummy that doesn’t realize it yet, how you two are meant to be. So you gotta play your part now,” she said, pushing at her shoulders weakly. Edelgard didn’t budge, for once Byleth was at the back of her mind. Even when Dorothea nodded in the direction of Byleth’s retreating figure, she didn’t move or feel frightened. 

“You’d better go catch that dumbass,” Dorothea said, holding back her sobs. 

And like an idiot with no words of comfort or reply to offer, no assurance to give but another rash decision in the form of an awkwardly displayed love. Edelgard licked her lips, placing her hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a half hug she could easily escape from and mumbled her thanks.

As she sprinted off from the dance floor, Edelgard peered back and felt thorns constrict around her heart at the lonely figure standing in the middle of the illuminated dance floor with her face hidden in the palms of her hands and her shoulders trembling ever so slightly.

…

The old, sturdy Tower of the Goddess was the perfect place to hide in retrospect. It was the last place she checked remembering the stories about ghosts of dead lovers which kept the less curious of the cats around school at bay. Not to mention how teachers called it a rickety structure and it was deemed risky by people who weren’t friends of the curators of the museum which happened to take care of the ancient building. Flayn would often call it her personal lonely times spot when things got a little rough at work.

Byleth sat in fetal position in the corner, her head nearly invisible through the entanglement of her limbs over it.

“Very mature.” Edelgard spat not in the mood for childish displays of jealousy. ‘It would’ve made me happy weeks ago to know I had this effect on you.’

“You seemed perfectly content in Dorothea’s embrace,” she said in a muffled mixture of haughtiness and snark. How could she sound so disappointed after trying to avoid her like some filth?

Edelgard fumed on the spot, she didn’t dare move lest she grab the sorry sack of self pity wallowing in front of her or there would be punches raining soon. Instead, she used her voice to loudly convey her own disappointment, “Don’t you dare bring her into this. I hurt her, Byleth. I hurt someone very dear to me, she’s my best friend!”

“It seemed a lot more from where I stood.” She mouthed off even though it might have been unfair but to Byleth, it had hurt her as well. Dorothea had always made her feel uneasy. She was beautiful, charismatic and attracted enough people to have her own fan club. She possessed a gentle soul, she wasn’t just nice, the girl was toothrottingly kind and protective of her friends. It made Byleth feel like a complete buffoon, the mystical songstress of the Mittelfrank Opera House and wife of the Emperor of Adestria had done nothing wrong but to love and walk alongside her beloved Edelgard. And neither had her reincarnation deserving of scorn when she was on the same supportive type of path.

_ ‘Frankly, aren’t I the villain, since my past self took them apart?’ _

“Enough, let’s stop this,” Byleth rasped, clearing her dark thoughts and getting to her feet, trying to pass by Edelgard and head home.

The shorter girl - and stronger to Byleth’s shock - grabbed her arm locking her in place, “No, I say enough of this escaping business, Byleth! I will not be toyed with any longer. You walk out of that door today and you don’t get the right to come back another time. First, you explain yourself and then decide. I want answers and when I’ll get them, you’ll get to go,”

Byleth knew these conditions were favorable to both of them, most especially herself. Her turbulent emotions would not let her get the better of them and needless to say she spontaneously lashed out without meaning to cause harm, her crest must’ve activated in the ensuing scuffle unbeknownst to her as she tried to escape with all her might.

“Just let go El!” She snapped, veering away from the angry glare of the other.

A second light caught her eye, it was coming from Edelgard, her wrist wasn’t emanating the usual red glow of the crest of Seiros and instead a purple blinding light that mingled with Byleth’s own shining crest, matching it’s intensity came to life.

‘It’s the wrong wrist,’ Byleth thought dumbstruck by the turn of events as the sensation of her time stopping ability made the pair gasp, the world surrounding them grew dull as the colours seemed to drain away into nothingness and concurrently washed away Edelgard’s anger. A second later, a look of horror and pain passed over her.

“What’s happening?” She hissed trying to breathe in through the excruciating sensation of her head being bench pressed. 

“She’s…?” Byleth was just as confused, however, she was familiar with the occurrence. It had been just as frightful and painful for her the first time. It usually came to her in dreams that quickly morphed into nightmares. It was unexpected that it could also happen when she was awake later alone when another person was involved. Their surroundings started to melt and in an instant the cold stone walls of the Tower were replaced by the vibrant forest bursting with greenery even in the late evening. Everything seemed to speed up for them as if a film were playing at ten times the normal speed and yet the two of them understood what was going on perfectly.

“What the hell,” Edelgard whispered, touching her ponytail as she watched a version of herself she never knew of before. The old academy uniform designated her as a class leader with the red cape fluttering proudly in the wind and symbolic of the head of the class position. The outfit was something she’d seen only in the old museum, nobody wore the thing for centuries. Not to mention this doppelgänger of hers had hair which was completely white. Nevertheless there was that familiar icy stare and the wrinkle between her brow that stared back at her in the mirror every morning.

_ ‘Except, this girl I’m seeing turn into a woman before my very eyes started out much younger than I am with that angry, frantic pursuit to become stronger _ ,’ Edelgard had wanted to look away from this person’s history playing out before her but even closing her eyes the scenes kept on unfolding in her mind, ‘This person is incredible, in loss she found the will to never give up anything else in life, but...what about me?’

She felt her whole body reject the entire situation she was in, bile rising from her clenching stomach as her mind was bombarded with the information of this woman’s entire life whilst the whole saga flashed before her eyes. It was done in what felt like a split of a second but the hardest part - and there had been many hard pills to swallow in the last Adestrian Emperor’s life - was how life had been cut even more dramatically short by none other than a most beloved person's hand.

Even so, the present day Edelgard held her sense of self. She was not this woman even if a part of her remembered it all: the familiar laughter of her siblings that at night would turn into their final begging screams. Her hair’s discoloration when the culmination of despair and loss caught up with her in a myriad of emotions swelling in the chest of a child who had lost everything before she saw any of the world’s wonders only for the sake a fanatics dreams to create a warrior who gained the measly power of sharing the crest belonging to the Goddess. 

_ ‘The crest of Flames, even centuries later it’s still getting us into the stupidest of messes,’  _ Edelgard grumbled to herself.

She was lucky, her former self had prepared her whole life for the moment she entered Garreg Mach. Vowing in front of her siblings grave that they would be the strength that would let her stop the church’s force and those malefic crow faced entities from producing anymore victims. Even so, Edelgard von Hresvelg held no disdain for Rhea -whom she thought of as an obstacle and respected as a fearsome leader - her hatred and contempt was merely directed at the crests she sought to destroy. No more crests, no more nobility based on their prowess and in turn it would be the people’s hard work which the governing bodies would seek to reward.

_ ‘Easier said than done, _ ’ she thought, even the mildly antagonistic feelings for the head of the church, Rhea, were getting to her. The woman that had raised her from nothing and even took in her sickly sister was never this ominous in her bearing. There was something scary about the air of the pope. A hideous rage was starting to take over her as she witnessed the historic events from the war, the partings and ultimately the demise.

The pair of them were thrown back into the present time by the forces of their crests finally imploding and sent them soaring apart, rolling on the ground away from one another. Edelgard felt so dizzy she hadn't noticed she stopped moving with the impact against the wall, she was still watching that weirdly shaped spine-like sword descending to cut her down. She wasn’t sure if the nausea came from the violent flight or the same reason why her fingers were pressed against her neck, she felt the gulp she swallowed travel down her throat against her palm and was nearly sobbing in relief.

Byleth groaned a few feet away from her, leaning on her arms and trying to sit up in vain. She must’ve been too disoriented, a hysterical sob escaped her and Edelgard felt helpless against her guilt, the anger that wouldn’t relent, the understanding of the other’s despair and couldn’t move. Now that she understood what held the other back from being honest about their feelings towards one another, Edelgard wasn’t sure what it would spell out for their future any longer.

With some difficulty, she forced herself back to her feet and though she felt as even more winded than the most demanding tournaments she participated in, palpitations and all the grossness of post exertion that made it feel possible she might keel over. After all, it did seem she had faced the whole forces of the Church and their alliances in the last few minutes and made it back for the closing of the school party.

“Byleth?” She whimpered pathetically, hadn’t realized her voice was cracking so badly from all the crying until the tears reached her lips.

Byleth shook her head, her mouth trembled weakly, lips opening and closing like a fish out of water. She looked ready to pass out and was about to say something when the sound of hurried steps cut their rendezvous short, the screaming of their names garnering their attention. Maybe it was because they were still high strung from their journey to the past that they immediately knew something was very wrong and forced themselves upright as Dorothea burst into the room.

Their usually composed friend was disheveled and frantic, her skirt roped to the side so it wouldn’t trip her and showing off ample amounts of leg. She didn’t seem to give a damn as her eyes darted from Byleth to Edelgard and the pair caught her. One of her heels had broken off.

Edelgard’s heart couldn’t help but make that small leap of joy at seeing her again, guiltily seeing the poor state she was in. It didn’t last long as Dorothea spoke urgent news.

“It’s Lysithea, hurry!” she coughed out.

Her heart sank faster than a ship full of holes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Nezanie here to give a little input on this fic.
> 
> It was a lot of fun writing this fic especially because university settings and modern settings aren't my forte usually. 
> 
> I always thought of the old Seiros and Edelgard kinda shared a lot of parallels, they're actually both impacted by what happened to their family and it's amazing how it influenced their life. So what if they reincarnated and happened to become a family? The fact that history is written by victors and the possibilities the impact of the war (regardless of route picked up) on the modern Fodlan could deliver and then this fic came into existence.
> 
> The University is loosely based on the system adapted in my country (European) so the youngest character Lysithea is actually 18 though Edelgard can't seem to think of her as anything but her baby sister. I kinda winged and invented stuff that might have sounded fun for university students to have as opportunities too so it might be a little different than what people are used to. Everyone else is around their early twenties with exceptions (such as the adults).


End file.
